pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Bosses
Put all the info you have on bosses of Patapon 3 on this article. Then we will make specific articles about them. Bosses come in different sizes which will make it harder to dodge an attack if they're big. Patapon 3 Bosses Dragon Main article: Dragon The Dragon is a new boss in Patapon 3. You will find this boss throught various dungeons in Patapon 3. There is a stronger version of the Dragon that is blue and breathes ice. This version has a lot more health (at least three times as much) but has the same attacks, so you can use the same tactics. This blue dragon appears in the level under the Underground Dungeon level B2(The one with the Archfiend of Purity). RottonLee Ravenous own a Green Dragon which is probably more stronger than the ordinary dragon. The Dragons also have an Element which what they breathe. Red Dragon = Fire Blue Dragon = Ice Green Dragon (Ravenous's Dragon) = Poison Majidonga Main article: Majidonga An upgraded version of the Dodonga, Majidonga is very intimidating. He also shares his moves with Dodonga, except in Patapon 2, where Majidonga gets Roar, however he dwarfs in comparision with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2), the strongest of the three. In Patapon 1, he is fought for the Don Drum , and the Rain Juju. Also, he as his own stage, and when he does his Devour attack, it leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before you get the PonPata song. In Patapon 2, he appears when the Dodonga level is foggy. In Patapon 2, it also drops a Majidonga Egg, and rarely, a piece of Ancient Equipment, Giant Equipment or Heaven Equipment. In Patapon 3 , a larger version of Majidonga appears in the second stage of the first dungeon mission. Accuresed Dodonga Main article: Possessed Dodonga Accuresed Dodonga is a boss in the upcoming Patapon 3. It is an evil Dodonga possessed by the sixth evil Spirit, in Patapon 3 developing small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Spirit's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and brownish red eyes the latter colour also being used for the emblem of the Spirit, which appears on Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dinosaurs, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be dodged or defended from at all costs or you will end up dead. Reaper Main article: Reaper '' Reaper is the latest addition to the list of bosses in Patapon 3. He floats across the stage, and wields a giant black and purple scythe. He is a poison-type monster, and can regain great amounts of health if attacked with a poison weapon. More info will be added soon. He is seen in the desert and in the 2nd dungeon level in the feel the beat trailer.There is also a red variant with a horrific appearance seen in the feel the beat trailer. Fenrir Not much is known about this boss. He appears to be an angry wolf monster with green toes/claws. He can release sleeping gas from his mouth or tackle your army. There is also a thunder lion version of Fenrir. Thunder Lion is much more powerful then Fenrir. They look similar but Thunder Lion's fur has a yellow tint. The tackle attack is the same but instead of sleeping breath he has lightning breath. More information will be added soon. Gigantus ''Main Article: Gigantus Also refered to as Shadow of the Collosus or Achilles. This is a hidden boss in Patapon 3. This quest takes place in the Field of Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after you take it, or complete another quest. The Colossus is the biggest boss that has ever appeared in any Patapon game to date. Standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are devastating, some of them able to annihilate your entire army in a single hit. He is considered one of the game's hardest enemies. No cutscenes or other content is unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a Golden or Jeweled chest upon defeat either level 5 or 4 Golem Main article: Golem '' An unknown creature in Patapon 3, he seems to dig his way out from the earth.There seem to be two different versions of this monster, an ice variant, and rock one. It also it seems he is more powerful in Ice weather. More info coming soon. Arch Pandara The picture taken from recent trailer. This picture is of one of the attacks being used by this boss. It is also the final boss of the game.Also here is a link to a video showing the final battle(Link HERE:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTdUT7JvL00 *GREAT SPOILERS* Balrog ''Main article: Balrog A new boss which has a trident-shaped fork with a piece of meat on it, and a very fat body. It goes berserk when he devours the meat and igniting his head in the process. More info will be added soon. Returning Bosses and Possesed Bosses The following bosses from Patapon and Patapon 2 will be returning.The bolded are possibly be possesed by a Archfiend and the underlined are rare boss. Manboth Gaeen Kanogias Centura Majidonga Dogaeen Dettankarmen Mochichichi Dodonga Shookle Matango Zaknel [[Ciokina|'Ciokina']] Trivia *All bosses now have a health bar, a first for enemies in the Patapon series. Gallery NhFoe4yw8xc35B22Wm953O4i87HCT1J7.jpg|Balrog OGj5hXx69fkphf4eSl7P6oq8qE4RJYM6.jpg|Gigantus Mosquitopon.jpg|Arch Pandara Possesed dodonga1.png|Accuresed Dodonga Giganestu red.png|Red Gigantus Dissapointed.png|Reaper Patapon 3 Golem .png|Golem Patapon-3-20100615111326896.jpg|Dragon Category:Patapon 3 Category:Needs Help Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss